Kagamashita Ai
by KnightLyght
Summary: After the final battle with Shishio, Kenshin still battles with himself, then his salvation walks across the bridge. Is his battle mirrored? Or bounced back with anger?
1. Default Chapter

Kyoko Ai (Mirrored Love). (One shot!)  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: General.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For later chapters)  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: This is the Night, Clay Aiken.  
  
Kenshin Himura silently walks down the path to the Haku Bridge. He had just regained his strength from the fight with Shishio, and was sick of being stuck in the dojo, so he decided to go for a walk. He had been gone for a while, but it really didn't matter right now. Not much could happen now, since his last battle. Seta Soujiro had regained the 'lost' emotions, then, like him had become a rurouni, and Shishio had been defeated. Only an idiot would attack him anyway! But then, the peace had been restored in the Meiji era now, save a few accurences here and there. No one really fought anymore. At least, not that Himura knew of.  
  
He takes in the smell of cinnamon around him, breathing deeply. Now all he needed was to get rid of a few side thoughts. Like the daily thoughts of the one he loved. They had been defeated, though not easily, and then they left without saying a word. The ex-Battousai sighs. It's not like he ever told them, so why should he expect them to even realize who he is outside of a battle? Since that battle, he hadn't even heard of them. He wasn't sure what they were doing, where they were, or if they had been driven mad.  
  
Kenshin pushes it to the shadows of his mind as he realizes that he had reached the Haku Bridge. He leans on the posts, his red hair falling to his shoulder as he watches the fish dart here and there, and the sakura blossoms float down stream. The man smiles. No, maybe it's not a real smile, but it was the best he could do anymore. After Tomoe had died, he couldn't. It really took all he had to show a fake smile anymore. He picks himself up and Kenshin Himura turns to continue across the bridge when:  
  
"Himura-San?"  
  
Kenshin whips around, sakaboto drawn and ready. Seta Soujiro stands not far from the tip of the sakaboto, smiling as if nothing happened, but then, it melts. Fades away to show a frown, something that you never saw on Soujro's face. Kenshin puts his sakaboto away, turning his back to the boy and leaning against the same post again. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Soujiro." Seta Soujiro comes to stand beside Kenshin. "Hi." Kenshin looks at the boy beside him. "Well.... Soujiro, I haven't heard anything about you, that I haven't, how have you been?" The Tenken sighs. "Good. I've learned alot." Kenshin nods, smiling.  
  
The two rurounis watch the scenery. The water flowing, the sun reflecting. It seemed to be perfect, but an unspoken nervousness is felt between them. Suddenly, Kenshin perks up, "Come on!" He pulls the puzzled boy with him. "Himura-San, where are you taking me?!" Kenshin looks behind him. "You'll see!"  
  
When Kenshin finally stops, allowing Soujiro to catch his breath, they're at the edge of a forest. Kenshin chuckes as he watches Soujiro look around. The Tenken still had the childish curiosity about him, dispite becoming a rurouni. "Hrm?" The boy sits down. "Well, is this what you wanted to show me, Himura-San?" Kenshin laughs. "No, Soujiro, it's not. We still have a while to go, but we can walk, that we can." Seta Soujiro nods as he dusts himself off and follows the man in front of him.  
  
This was him. The one that Kenshin Himura loved. The first one after Tomoe. He doubted that Soujiro knew, and if he did, he doubted that he returned the feelings. But all that really mattered to Himura now was to talk to him, just the two of them, and tell him how he felt. That was the reason for this walk. And the longer the walk took, the more time Himura had to think of a way to tell him. And, would he accept him? Did he love him back? Kenshin sighs, loosing his excitement about this. He couldn't do this, he couldn't tell the boy that he loved him. What if Soujiro didn't love him back? What would he do? Would he run from him or try to attack him? Either way, Kenshin knew he had made the mistake of coming here with the intention of telling Soujiro that he loved him.  
  
"Himura-San! Look!" Soujiro grabs Kenshin's elbow and points to a Sakura tree. "It's the only one I've seen here. Isn't is beautiful?" Kenshin nods. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they had been going, and was barely paying attention now. He knew that Soujiro was talking to him, but all he heard was his voice. No words.  
  
Somehow though, they ended up sitting below the closest tree. Kenshin looks around. Beside him, a small creek ran, calming the red head. "Well, this is a nice spot, don't you agree, Himura-San?" Kenshin glances at the Tenken and nods. Getting up, Kenshin walks to the creek and sticks his feet in. At first he hisses; dispite the warm weather, the creek felt like it was winter. Soon enough though, he got used to it, and watched the clouds above him.  
  
"Here." And suddenly, Soujiro was there, massaging his shoulders, making him relax. Something else he hadn't done in a long time. It felt unfamiliar, like he was severally off guard. Which, in fact he was, but he didn't like it. Then again, he did. Though it was unfamiliar, he knew he wouldn't be like this again for a while. So, he begins to take long, deep breaths, trying to get himself to relax even more. "Better, Himura-San?" Soujiro asks, a definite glee in his voice. Kenshin nods and the Tenken giggles. "Good. You're really tense, Himura-San. You need to learn to relax!" Kenshin nods again, almost joining him in the laughter. "Kawatte imasen, that you don't, Soujiro." "Eh? Well, it's a bit of a habit now. Just like you." Kenshin's head jerks up. "What?" Soujiro backs off, not realizing he said something wrong. "I just mean... Gomen nasai, Himura- San." Kenshin turns around to face the boy. "No no. Finish what you started Soujiro." He says, softer, gentler. "You. You wear so many different masks, I don't think you show the same to anyone unless there are more then one in the room. That's all. I didn't mean anything offensive. "Soujiro bows, almost touching his forehead to the ground.  
  
"Oh." Kenshin pushes the brunette up from the ground. "Well then, I miss understood you, that I did." Kenshin smiles. "Let's go back, Soujiro." He takes the smaller boy's hand and helps him up. "But where are we going, Himura-San?" Soujiro follows the man, almost jogging to catch up. Violet eyes glimpses back at him. "To get something to eat, that we are." A slight blush appears on Soujiro's cheeks, causing Kenshin Himura to stop. He looks over the boy before walking on.  
  
Soujiro peers in his sleeve, searching a bit before sighing deeply. "I don't want anything. Arigatou." Kenshin looks at the boy, perplexed, then at the waitress and says: "Miso ramen and green tea for both of us, thank you." He looks at the wide eyed Seta Soujiro. "You don't have to pay me back. I was planning on paying anyway, that I was." Soujiro smiles, closing his eyes. "Arigatou, Himura-San!" Kenshin smiles back at him.  
  
"So," Kenshin says, hoping to get some sort of conversation started. "Why did you come to Tokyo?" Soujiro shrugs. "I was looking for someone here, that I was." "Oro?" Soujiro laughs. "Just wanted to see how it sounded! It's kinda... kawaii, that it is." Again Soujiro laughs. Kenshin raises an eyebrow before smiling too.  
  
"Here you are." The waitress sets down the miso ramen and tea. Kenshin begins eating, but Soujiro just moves the noodles around. "Daijobu?" Soujiro nods. "Hai, genki. Naze?" "You're not eating, that you're not." Kenshin points to the miso ramen. "Oh." Kenshin puts his chopsticks down and obliquely move his head. "Nani?"  
  
Soujiro sighs. "Nothing. It's nothing, Himura-San." "Alright." Kenshin didn't want to force him to tell; if Soujiro wanted him to know he would of or will tell him. When Kenshin was worried, excited or something like it, he'd eat. Alot more then needed usually. Where could I tell him? I couldn't here. Too many people here. I should have done it during our walk. Why didn't I? Well, I can't change that, but I can try again.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin wipes the soup from his face. Soujiro, looking like he was turning blue, was gasping for breath between laughs. "Nani?" Soujiro had thrown part of his miso ramen noodles at Kenshin, causing his face to now be sticky. "Gomen nasai, Himura-San. I couldn't resist, that I couldn't." Again with the giggles. The red head grabs a handful of noodles and tosses them at the boy across from him, but being the Tenken, Soujiro dodges. The noodles hit and old lady in the face with a satisfying "plop". Kenshin then blushes and puts a few coins on the table as he grabs Soujiro's arm, pulling him up and out of the restraunt.  
  
"Sonny?" The old lady, with noodles still on her face, says as Kenshin and Soujiro pass her. "Come here." Gulping, the red headed rurouni shuffles to her. She motions for him to come closer until he's almost nose-to-nose with her. Suddenly, the plate in front of her drips down Kenshin's head. "You can go." Soujiro laughs as he and Kenshin leave the restraunt.  
  
Fish scurry away as Kenshin Himura dips his hands in the water and splashes it on his face. Scowling a bit, he digs a few pieces of food out of his hair. Behind him, Soujiro was still laughing. "Himura-San, you should know better then to hit an elderly woman with miso ramen noodles!" "Yeah, yeah!" Soujiro grins as he wraps his arms around the top of Kenshin's shoulders. "C'mon! Lighten up, Himura-San!" The contact with Soujiro causes Kenshin to stiffen, but then, quickly, he stands up. Walking across the Haku Bridge, Kenshin whispers, "Hang on Soujiro!" Soujiro grins as he says, "Piggy back ride!"  
  
With Soujiro on his back, Kenshin walks along the creeks banks. I have to tell him. There are nothing but trees around us now. I have no reason to keep procrastinating. I have to tell him! Finally, he sits the boy down and listens to him as he sits down. He follows Soujiro's example with his stomach threatening to send his noodles back up.  
  
"Sou-"  
  
"Himura-San, I.... I'm not sure.." Soujiro roughly shakes his head. Quickly, before Kenshin Himura can move, Soujiro cups his chin and softly presses their lips together. Kenshin's eyes widen before they close. He brings his hands up to Soujiro's hair and tangles his fingers in his hair.  
  
The need for air overcomes the two of them and they part, Soujiro still bent toward Kenshin. They watch each other for a moment then both let out a deep sigh. "I.. I was so sure that you'd reject me, Himura-San. I'm happy you didn't." Soujiro smiles as he stands and helps the other to his feet. "You saved me the trouble of telling you, that you did." Again, their lips find each other in a more passionate kiss. Kenshin's arms wrap around Soujiro's waist, bringing them impossibly close.  
  
Fushigi: Hello peoples! Gomen nasai!!! I know I shouldn't have started another fic before I finished my others, but I already had the idea for this one and I needed to get it finished! Seriously! Besides, this is a one-shot!! And I know, I have two HP fics I need to finish, with who knows how many others, but I'll finish them! I promise! I have to!! Or you will kill me!! Anyway, I own nothing! Seriously, again. I don't even have them locked in my basement! Or closet! They tore down the doors..... *cries*.....Yeah!  
  
Kid: Whatever. Can you just review the pathetic girl? At least? She says she'll review you if you review her.  
  
Fushigi: You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours!  
  
Kid: Or maybe you could take me with you and get me away from her?  
  
Fushigi- *clickes her tounge* But! You're my muse! You can't leave me!!!!  
  
Kid- Yeah, I can, so shut up. Anyway, before anything else can be said or don-  
  
Fushigi- *Pounces on Kid* Grr! You're not going, I won't let you, how could you say such things, Kid? I thought you liked me! Don't you dare ever say that again! I'll never forgive you! Don't bother-  
  
Unknown person- Konnichi wa! Fuyu no Toki (winter's time) desu. Ogenki desu ka?( how are you? ) Uh.. I'm here only to fill in for Fushigi and Kid when they can properly end a fic. So, yes, you'll probably be hearing from me alot now. Anyway, next chapter!  
  
Kid- *from behind Fushigi* There isn't a 'next chapter'!! So just end this fucking story, boy! (yes, as hard as it may be to believe, Fuyu no Toki is male. Sad isn't it?)  
  
Fuyu- Right. Well.. End of fic!  
  
~owari. 


	2. Reactions

Kagamimashta Ai (Mirrored Love).

Genre: Romance

Secondary Genre: General.

Rating: PG-13

Soundtrack to chapter: Gekka no Yasokyoku: Malice Mizer.

Kid: Okay, so maybe I do get to turn this into a angst/tragedy story. I was told that I was a good fluff writer (something I've never been told before!) and that I needed to write a second chapter, so here I am! I hope you all like it! It's going to focus more on Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko (for reasons to be later revealed!). I haven't thought much about this chapter, so if it's a bit more than a little confusing, gomen nasai.

Fuyu: And! I get to help this time!

Kid: sideglances at Fuyu Uh huh. Right. Anyway, he-

Fuyu: Well, I do!

Kid: We'll see. Here's the second chapter, people!

Chapter Two: Reactions.

It had been over a month since Soujiro last kissed Kenshin, and they didn't seem to be slowing down either. Anymore, Kenshin couldn't be found at the dojo, he was at the forest, or a resturaunt, but always with Soujiro. And Soujiro was always with Kenshin. Many believed that the only place they didn't go with each other was the bathroom and bed, though the latter one was arguable to more than a few people. And there was rumors, rumors that made both question each other and their love, but it soon enough died down and all of the rumors were forgotten.

By everyone except for three people that still roamed around the dojo: Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. They questioned the ex battousai about the rumors, but he'd always dismiss the rumors like they were nothing, and frankly, it was getting on Kaoru's nerves just a little too much. And it wasn't too much longer till her birthday. (an: anyone see a plan in motion here?) She'd get him to tell her the truth if it killed her.

Kaoru walks around, not really looking or caring where she's going, just wanting to walk. It was a cold day for this time of year, but she didn't feel it on her skin, she only felt the hot anger that had swelled up in her mind. She had overheard Kenshin talking to someone. She didn't know who, but she didn't like them, she knew that. She had heard Kenshin and the other person talking, but she never figured out who the other person was. the one time they talked, they talked so softly it was.. Well, indistinguishable to the girl.

"Oro? Kaoru-dono?" Silence, a bit of fabric rustling. "No, I couldn't be with her. She's to.." Silence again, then a sigh. "Hai. That she is. I can't tell her. It'd just break her heart, that it would." A soft whisper, but still too soft to actually hear what's being said. "Of course I'd care." Kenshin lets out a deep sigh. "I know. I'll..." Silence, then movement can be heard. "I don't know. Maybe it'll work itself out." "Kimi ga shinpaibekidenai. Daijobu, ii ka." ("You shouldn't worry so much. It'll be okay.") "Hai, hai."

Kaoru shakes her head, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes once again. She wouldn't cry again. She had swore to herself that she wouldn't, not over something like this. She had better things to-

The girl stops, watching the red haired battousai walk past her, not even noticing her, or even looking up from the ground for that matter. What had gotten him so distracted? A shudder wrecks her frame, and just as she was about to go and follow him, seeing as her curiosity usually got the best of her, a solid grip keeps her in place. The girl turns, ready to attack, when Sanosuke grins at her. She half closes her eyes and sighs.

"Not planning on following him, are you On'nagata?" Sano's grin spreads farther, trying to prepare for her retort, but when it didn't come, he opens his eyes, wishing he hadn't. Tears had once again filled her eyes and threatened to overflow. He backs up slowly, bringing his hands up for defense. "I uh... I didn't mean it Kaoru. I didn't know- Uh.." He stops, seeing her turn toward the dojo. He sighs, scratching the back of his head and following her when she began walking to the once place she had turned toward.

"It's all right Sano. It wasn't you." Was the whisper of forgiveness before she locks herself in her room, leaving a very confused Sanosuke outside. "Duh.." He says. "Right. I guess that explains it." He looks around. "Where is that guy anyway?" Sanosuke shrugs, heading off in the direction of his room. But he never gets there. At the gate stood Kenshin, not looking in, and talking loud enough, though barely, for the rooster to pick out bits and pieces of what he was saying. So he listened, hoping to figure out who the other person, behind the gate, was.

"Sorry, but I have to go, that I do." Kenshin says, looking down slightly. The one on the other side speaks, but is unheard. "I know, and I'm sorry, Sou." Kenshin steps forward, disappearing behind the wall, speaking slowly and quietly to Sou. Sanosuke, being the person he is, and being in the predicament he was in, gets closer to the two. Yes, he was doing this for Kaoru some, and some for his own curiosity, but he was mainly doing this for himself, having this little...thing? No, it was bigger than that, but he wouldn't go as far as to say he was in love with Kenshin, but whatever it was, it was there, and it didn't seem to be going away at all; if anything it seemed to be getting bigger. That could be a problem, considering that, one, Kenshin was a guy, no matter how feminine he seemed, and two, he seemed to already have someone, and three, Kaoru. Nothing else needed to be said, right?

"Sou, you know I can't do that. They'll worry about me, that they will. I promise, I'll stay next time." Kenshin leans foreword, maybe even a little downward (there's someone shorter than Kenshin!) Sanosuke whistles, letting Kenshin know he was there before running up to him, not really giving the other person time to run, or jump depending on who they were. He hooks his arm around Kenshin's neck, rubbing his knuckles into his head before letting him go.

"Think you can go all day without seeing me? I don't think so, Kenshin." He grins, backing up a little because of what he was getting ready to say. "You done talking to whoever it is?" Kenshin's eyes grow and Sanosuke can hear his heartbeat now. "Relax, I'm not going to ask who it is or try and find out who it is." Sano grins at the redhead. "Kaoru was worried about you, Kenshin. Oh, what's for supper. Your turn to cook again." Kenshin laughs, reaching up to scratch at his head.

"Didn't I cook last time, Sano?" Sano grins again. He opens his mouth to say something, but a hand reaches out to Kenshin's and tugs on it child-like. Sano looks at the hand momentarily before shrugging. The Fighter for Hire turns around, calling out to Kenshin.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry, and I'm not in a mood to eat Kaoru's... stuff." He waves to the other man as he walks, disappearing inside.

Kenshin lets out an audible heavy sigh before turning back to Soujiro. He smiles at the boy, getting a half smile in return. Laughing at the boy, and whispering "I'm sorry." into his ear, he kisses Soujiro on the forehead before turning and following Sanosuke.

"Soujiro!" Behind him, Yahiko stands, bamboo sword at ready, a scowl on his face. "How dare you come here!" Soujiro raises his hands, a smile coming up on his face as he tries to explain.

"No, no! I'm not here for a fight! Really, Yahiko-Kun." Yahiko falters for a bit before running toward the boy. Soujiro, being unarmed now, just looks around for a way to escape, but before he can, Yahiko stops, just a few feet from the Tenken.

"Leave. Now." Yahiko says, putting down the shinai, his head bowed. Soujiro cocks his head at the boy, a confused look forming on his face. "Well?" Soujiro shrugs, walking on past the young swordsman. As he passes, Yahiko turns, watching him go, an expression of sadness flooding his features. He sighs, going back into the dojo to be greeted by Kaoru chasing Kenshin out with a bucket. Sano come to stand beside the young trainer and laughs at the two.

"What happened this time?" Yahiko asks, listening to Kaoru's shouts of "tell me Kenshin!" "You better tell me! " "Get back here!" and "Why won't you tell me!" Yahiko shakes his head.

Sano, who just leans against the wall, says "He won't tell her about this new girl." Yahiko looks up at Sano then to the running ex-Battousai.

"Kenshin has a girlfriend?" Sano nods.

"Never knew he had it in him." The man says, giving an almost knowing smile to the red head that was still being chased.

"I saw Soujiro outside just before this happened. He didn't want to fight." He tells Sanosuke suddenly, who goes ridged. Yahiko pokes Sano before the man come's back. "Sano?"

"What, what?" Sano smiles goofily. He rubs Yahiko's head, messing it up even more than usual, before going back inside. "Oh, by the way, Kenshin fixed supper." Yahiko smiles as he runs after the words "fixed" and "supper" in the same sentence. Especially with Kenshin being in front of both. Sano looks back at the entrance of the dojo before slowly walking back inside.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru all grab their spoons, smelling of the soup before eating, Yahiko and Sanosuke 'wolfing it down'. Kenshin laughs as Kaoru smacks Yahiko in the back of the head for slurping and getting the juice on her. The boy samurai growls at her before, instead of retaliating, he goes back to his soup.

"Hey Kenshin." Sano suddenly says, bringing said person back to the table. "What was Soujiro doing outside the gate?" Kenshin's eyes widen and he starts to stutter before composing himself just to answer another question, from Kaoru.

"Soujiro? What did he want?" She asks, setting down her spoon.

"He...ano... just thought he'd stop by, that he did. That's all, Kaoru-dono." He laughs, almost nervously, then cocks his head to the side as Kaoru gives him her worried look before reluctantly going back to the soup. The ex-battousai lets out an inaudiable sigh of relief. He'd have to watch out more, in case one of them connects it, especially Sanosuke, who currently was lost in thought, staring outside again. "Sano?" Slowly, Sano turns his head to look at Kenshin, only smiling, a knowing look in his eyes that he quickly pushes back. The red head unknowingly smiles back, though he was still worried.

It was a queit supper after that, Kaoru bringing up every girl in Tokyo and condeming them to a Hell-like fate, occasionally letting her imagination run away with her. Worriedly, Kenshin watches as a sadistic grin spreads across the assistant managers lips, thinking kami knows what. He reaches over to tap her on her shoulder, but before he can, she lets out a loud (and quiet startiling) "HAH!" as she uses her spoon as a dart against the most current girl, and her unfinished bowl of soup following soon afterword. Kaoru, now coming out of her daydreaming, realizes what happened, and carefully peeks under the bowl that she had used to attack the mans head.

"Oh my gosh! Kenshin are you okay! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! Are you hurt?" Kaoru stops, looking Kenshin over, then clutches her stomach in a fit of laughter that is soon chorused by Sano and Yahiko's laughter. Kenshin, finding this not in the least.. Well, actually, it was kind of funny... And Kenshin's laughter joins them as he picks the bowl up, setting it down on the table. Finally when all the laughter had settled down, Kenshin gets up and begins to take up all the dishes, piling them in his arms.

"Here Kenshin-san, let me help." Kaoru says, jumping up. She reaches out to pick up a few of the dishes but Kenshin moves a little to keep her out of reach and smile at Kaoru.

"No no, it's alright, Kaoru-dono. I don't min-"

"Yeah, Little Missy. You just stay there and we'll handle these." Says Sanosuke, who suddenly jumps up, scaring Kaoru into sitting back down, and nearly causing Kenshin, despite the swordsmanship qualities, to drop the dishes. Sano catchs a few that do fall and grins. "See? Now, let's go Kenshin-san." He steps over the table and the people to push Kenshin out of the door not giving anyone time to argue.

Kenshin looks behind him at Sano. "I can do this, Sano-kun. Really, it's no problem." Sano gives the red head a sharp look and continues to push him down the hall and to the outside, setting the dishes out of the other man's arms. Kenshin looks at his friend worriedly. "Sano-kun, is there anything wrong?" Sano looks at Kenshin, then anywhere but Kenshin. He scratches the back of his head, sighing. Still not looking at Kenshin, Sano begins to pick at his shirt. "Sano-kun, you seem worried, that you do. What is it?" Kenshin says softly. Sano looks back at Kenshin before closing up most of the space between them, nearly backing Kenshin into the side of the dojo. He studies him a little before turning back around.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you Kenshin-san?" The ex-fighter-for-hire says so low Kenshin can barely hear, and when he finally desiphers the words, he sighs then smiles.

"No I don't Sano-kun. Is that it? Did Kaoru-dono tell you to-" Suddenly Sano is glaring at Kenshin. Seeing the look in the other's eyes, Kenshin's expression changes, becoming frighteningly serious. "That's not it, is it Sano-kun? There is something else bothering you."

"It's the Tenken." He says shortly, making it a statement, not a question. "It's not a girlfriend. It's a boyfriend; it's Soujiro-san. I'm right aren't I, Kenshin-san?" Sano pushes himself from Kenshin sharply when there is no reply to offer him comfort. "I knew it." Behind him Kenshin looks down, a shadow covering his eyes.

"How'd you find out?" He asks. A slight breeze stirs the leaves in the yard and Kenshin's hair.

"Yahiko saw Soujiro outside after you left. I put one and one together and got two." He turns back around to Kenshin, smiling. "Hey, it's not like I'm judging you or anything, and I'm not speaking of this unless you say so. Don't worry. I just wanted to assure myself that I wasn't going crazy." He places a hand on Kenshin's shoulder as he returns back inside, a few of the dishes in hand.

Damn. Sano knew that it was Soujiro-kun. Now what did he do? Sano-kun knew, and he knew Kaoru-dono wanted to know... He needed to tell them, didn't he? They are his friends after all, and he couldn't keep something like this from them. Even if it did hurt them. But wouldn't that be the main reason for keeping it from them? He didn't want to hurt them, and this would most certainly do damage, especially to Kaoru-dono. It'd hurt her the most, Kenshin guessed as he picked up the rest of the dishes. But he had to tell them, no matter how much it hurt them. He couldn't keep something like this from them much longer, and the better the sooner, was the old saying. He just hoped that the saying was right. Even in a time like this.

Especially in a time like this.

Fushigi(8/31/05)- Well, it took me long enough didn't it? It isn't all that good, and it certainly isn't my best, but it isn't too horrible I don't think. Well, Sano knows now, next chapter will be Kenshin telling everyone face to face, possibly with Soujiro. I haven't come up with anything past them getting told. But, it is longer than the first chapter, but it's relativly short compared to... oh, I don't know.. say... Promises Chapter Five, with 3324 words... (this has around 2800). Yeah, I know, I'm slacking, but I didn't want the actual reactions until the next chapter and it's staying that way.

Kid- But it'll probably just turn from a romance/general to a romance/angst or angst/romance. Just so you know.

Fushigi- Oh yeah, forgot about that. It'll really just depend on the next chapter. Hmmmm.. Well, I'll leave you with that. Oh, and the Japanese probably isn't right. I need to go back and fix that don't I? Well, I'll figure it out latre (no that's not a typo.)... Baibai buu!

tbc


End file.
